sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fusion Work
This is the ninth episode of the Kindergarten RolePlay Series. Episode Apatite and Painite are walking around the Palace as Quartz and Bloodstone watch. Bloodstone: How long until they can fuse again? Quartz: We don't know for sure. I do hope they get along with the others well. Bloodstone: Well, I know Apatite is gonna be fine, but I don't know about Painite. Bloodstone nudges Quartz shoulders and points at Painite, with his fists clenched as he yells at Textite. Painite: You don't know how we feel! Textite: Oh sure...Dude, your fusion problem isn't that big! I would kill to be two people! Painite: You wanna fight? Textite: Pain, chill. Painite: You wanna be two people?! Let me break your Gem apart and lets see what happens! Quartz gets a worried expression on her face and runs over to the two, breaking them up. Quartz: Painite, please. There is no need for violence. Painite: Quartz, I need to punch something or I'm going to snap. Quartz: If you need to release your anger, please do visit the Training Room. Painite dashes away. Painite: AHHH! It's too far! Painite quickly gets in. Quartz hears punching and kicking sounds and too many grunts coming from Painite. Bloodstone: Uhm.. I am going to check on Apatite, see how he's doing. Quartz: Most excellent. Bloodstone walks into Agate's room where he sees Apatite sitting down, holding a holographic book. Bloodstone: Hey. Apatite, startled, drops the hologram and it disappears. Apatite: Yes, Bloodstone? Bloodstone: Are you sure you don't want to stay with Painite? I mean, you could be able to fuse any moment. Apatite: I don't think so. I have a theory that once we are able to summon our weapons, then we can fuse. Apatite reaches his hand to his Gemstone and it lights up, but slowly fades. Apatite: See? No weapon. Apatite: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do. Bloodstone: Okay.. Bloodstone walks out. He goes up to Quartz. Bloodstone: Apatite's fine. He has a theory that once they are able to summon their weapons, they can finally fuse again. Quartz: I've never thought of that, smart. Gold Pearl walks in. Quartz: Well, hello Pearl. Gold Pearl: I wanted to check if Agate had arrived. The door to the training room blows up. Painite: I feel better now. Painite sees Gold Pearl. Painite: Oh, you. Gold Pearl: Who...Is that. Quartz: Well, apparently Agate is now a fusion. Gold Pearl: Well, I guess that's now a thing. Anyways, I need help. Painite: Well isn't that new..... Quartz: Hush Painite. What's the problem? Gold Pearl: Well, you see, my master, Cymosphane, has gotten out of control. She plans to destroy the Great Diamond Base with the Diamond's court. She has ordered multiple Quartz to hunt me. I need you to come to Homeworld with me and destroy Cymosphane and the Quartz hunting me. We have soldiers to help. Apatite walks in. Apatite: Well, we'd be happy to help! Gold Pearl: That's the other half isn't it? Quartz: Yes, and I agree with what he says. All the gems step on a warp pad. Quartz warps them. They are in the warp stream. Apatite: Hey Painite, I just thought of something. Painite: What? Apatite: The experiment blocked our gem powers right? Painite: Right..... Apatite: But we used our beast forms, which is a gem power. Painite: Ok... Apatite: So how did we do it? Painite starts to think. Painite: Huh....How did we do it? They arrive on Homeworld. Apatite: Wow. Painite: It's very bright. Sard: So, where exactly are we supposed to go? Fluorite: Well, Gold Pearl, where are those soldiers you said would be here? Gold Pearl: Probably over there..... A whole group of soldiers are getting massacred by other soldiers. Painite: Uh, can we have some weapons? Our gems don't work! Gold Pearl: Fine. Gold Pearl runs to a shed and punches down the door. She grabs a sniper rifle and a bow. Painite: Dibs on the sniper rifle! Apatite grabs the bow and fires. It gets a direct hit on a soldier. Painite grabs the sniper and hits a soldiers leg. Apatite then shoots the soldier in the head. Sard: Wow. You're a real marksman! Gold Pearl: Shame both sides got poofed. Apatite: We probably should have done that faster. Gold Pearl: Anyways, we obviously can't go out in the open. We can go through the training areas of Rubies and Quartzes to get to Cymosphane's domain. Zircon(sarcastically): Oh, walk through a giant area full of battle trained soldiers? We'll totally be safe there. Gold Pearl: Relax, I have a safe route planned. They are climbing on the roof of a glass dome. Sard: Wow, this glass is incredibly sturdy! Gold Pearl: It can support up to 1000 pounds. Apatite: Wait, one section or the whole thing? Gold Pearl: The whole thing. 6 Security drones fly over. Gold Pearl: Oh no, security drones! Apatite falls on his back and shoots the drones. He hits one and misses another, but Painite hits 5. Apatite: Great job! The arrow hits the glass below Apatite and it cracks. Apatite: I thought this could support 1000 pounds! Gold Pearl: Well it can't withstand much force. Apatite starts to fall but Painite catches him. Apatite: Thanks. Painite: No problem. The glass below Painite breaks. They fall into a dome of Rubies. Painite: Ok, they can't see us. But how do we get out? Apatite: Like I before, we can use other gem powers besides weapon summoning and fusion. So, what can we do? Painite: Spin rolling? Apatite: No, we used that too much. We should try new powers. Luckily, I have one. Apatite covers Painite's eyes and throws a white bolt. It blinds the Rubies. They scramble back up the dome. Apatite: Good thing I have that. Bloodstone: Gotta thank me for that one. They keep walking on the domes, until they reach an underground area. Gold Pearl: This is a shortcut to Cymosphane. Apatite: Let's go. They walk down there. Suddenly, a giant wave of water washes them away. Quartz and Bloodstone find a loose brick and grab it. Sard, Zircon and Fluorite find a small room. Apatite and Painite pull out their swords and latch onto loose gravel. The water wave passes. Apatite: Wait, we pulled out our swords, which means.... They look at each other and smile. The other gems look and Agate is forming. Agate is formed. Fluorite: Yay! Agate is back! She goes to hug Agate. Agate hugs her back. Agate walks to Textite. Textite: What? Agate: You know what. Agate: Hey Quartz. Hey Bloodstone. Gold Pearl: Can we focus and get to Cymosphane? Agate: Yeah sure, whatever. Suddenly, three giant Fusion gems drop down. Agate: Aw snap. Bloodstone: Isn't that what that Scientist said? Agate: Yeah, he said it like 15 times so I wanted to see what was up with that. Anyways, you wanna do our thing? Bloodstone: Oh you know I do. They morph into their beast forms and fist bump. Agate jumps on one of them and spin dashes over their face. Bloodstone punches the other one and then he throws the spark attack. They both poof and Agate bubbles them and sends them. The remaining fusion punches them across the room. They look at each other. They roll into each other and form Beast Jet. Jet: Ok, it's on now! Jet claps his hands and makes an electric shockwave. The fusion dodges it. The fusion shoots an ice arrow and Jet narrowly dodges it. Jet: Oh, you wanna play like that? Jet goes into a charge, hitting the fusion directly in their 2 gemstones. The gems shatter. Jet: Well, I should probably defuse now. Jet falls asleep. Quartz: Uh.... Let's leave them alone, they probably need rest, or to be more specific, Agate needs rest. They walk into Cymosphane's chamber. Gold Pearl: She...should be here. I don't know where else she'd be. A shadowy hand murks behind Gold Pearl. It hits her directly in the gem. She passes out. It is so dark no one else can see. Agate and Bloodstone walk in. Agate: Sorry, we fell asleep for a bit! More shadowy hands appear. They knock out all the gems, except Agate. Agate: Hello? Bloodstone? Fluorite? This time, an actual figure appears. She hits Agate in the neck multiple times, and he poofs. She grabs his gemstones, and smiles. Episode Ends. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes